We Rule the School
by falafel-fiction
Summary: After the summer break, Kurt still wants to start a PFLAG chapter. Dave Karofsky still isn't ready to come out. Blaine is worried that Kurt is getting too close to his former bully while Burt and Finn learn the truth about what went on last year.


**We Rule the School**

**Summary:** After the summer break, Kurt still wants to start a PFLAG chapter. Dave Karofsky still isn't ready to come out. Blaine is worried that Kurt is getting too close to his former bully while Burt and Finn finally learn the truth about what went on last year.  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Kurt, Blaine, Dave, Finn, Burt and Paul Karofsky.  
><strong>Ships<strong>: Kurt/Blaine, unrequited Kurt/Dave, mentions of unrequited Kurt/Finn.  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst, family drama and flawed relationships.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 (bad language)  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Discussions on harassment.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: It all belongs to Ryan, Ian & Brad.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Kurt.<strong>

The first day of his senior year at McKinley, Kurt had it on his agenda to corner Dave Karofsky. He'd needed to wait until Dave was alone by his locker and then catch him before he headed off to the cafeteria. Dave actually flinched when Kurt approached. Kurt would've laughed at the irony only...only it really wasn't that funny.

"What do you want?" asked Dave, already looking like he wanted to hide.

Kurt straightened his shoulders, all business. "We have some planning to do."

He opened his ring-binder folder to display the paperwork sent to him by the PFLAG Board of Directors, along with the sex education pamphlets his dad had picked up from the clinic and some flyers advertising the Trevor Project's number and a list of other help-lines.

"This ought to be enough to make a start," said Kurt. "I applied for the introduction pack before the summer, but what with Nationals and exams there wasn't time to..."

"Are you _fucking_ serious with this?" Karofsky hissed at him.

"What?" said Kurt; forcing his voice to sound light and airy as if he really hadn't expected to encounter any resistance. "I thought we'd agreed to this, David?"

Dave shook his head in disgust and turned away. For a moment Kurt thought he was just going to leave him standing in the hallway clutching his carefully catalogued folder of LGBT resources. Then Dave drew level with the boy's locker room door and nodded for Kurt to follow him. Trying not to think too hard about the last time he'd followed Dave into this particular location, Kurt clasped his folder to his chest and hurried after him.

"I can't," Dave said, the moment that Kurt closed the door. "I know I said I would...but with all the talk that it would cause...this isn't a good time. Santana broke it off with me at the end of junior year, so I don't even have that anymore. I just _can't_..."

Kurt nodded, though he wasn't prepared to let this go in the slightest.

"Dave, I know you're nervous. But it's not just going to be you and me waving rainbow flags in the halls. It's family and friends too, remember? Finn's going to be there. And Brittany said she'd like to join. Rachel's promised that she's going to get one of her dads to come in and do a talk with us, even though they are a very reclusive couple..."

Dave swallowed. "Are you going to tell if I don't come?"

Kurt looked into the jock's fearful eyes and briefly considered using blackmail to get his way. But it was only a fleeting temptation. He knew better than to play empty threats with Dave.

"No," he answered at last. "You know that." He sighed. "I just think_ you'd_ feel better if you told people. It's not as bad as you think it's going to be. I mean...you're out to me now, aren't you? Here we are. We're talking about this and you're not trying to deny it anymore. I know you're still thinking _'I can't, I can't...'_ I get that, I really do. But at least you're admitting this to me, right? At least you're okay with me knowing that..."

"Yeah, whatever," Dave snorted, pretending to look for something inside his locker.

Kurt knew the _'broken record'_ comments were coming but he still persisted.

"Maybe you could try telling your parents next?" he suggested. "They might surprise you. They might've figured it out already. My dad knew about me."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Everyone knew about you."

Kurt bit his lip. While he was aware that he had only ever been hiding in a glass closet, he still resented the implication that it had somehow been easier for him to say certain things out loud for the first time, confirming them to himself and to others. As if Kurt didn't deserve credit for coming out. Like he wasn't brave; he was just _obvious_.

"Yes, everyone always knew there was at least one gay kid at McKinley," he rebuffed. "And here I am in my final year and none of the others have had the guts to join me in the free air. I'm not just talking about you, David. Statistically we can't be the only ones."

"No, we're not..." Dave muttered, shaking his head again. "But what makes you think the others will want to come out to join your little queer-loving cult?"

Kurt took a breath. "You could make a difference, Dave. You could really change the attitudes at this school. Me? I'm the circus freak. I'm the lady-boy from Glee club. They make fun of me. But you? You run with the jocks. You're part of the popular crowd. They voted you _their king_. Doesn't that mean you get to make the laws? If you say that being gay is okay then maybe they'll accept it?" Kurt paused and then added. "Especially with your _'queen'_ backing you up. I mean, whatever the obnoxious reasons behind their votes, they still gave us those crowns. Surely that means we rule the school now."

Kurt was only realising now that he hadn't spoken to Dave since Prom. Kurt still had to persuade himself to feel good about the events of that evening; to feel proud that he laughed off the humiliation and enjoyed the rest of the night with his dreamy boyfriend. But thinking back to that royalty result...Kurt really wanted to shake Dave and tell him to quit being such a baby. Kurt was the one who had to get up on stage in front of a crowd of people who hated him. He was the one who'd been given a girl's crown and had his principal call him a queen. Then there had been the final indignity of being asked to dance with the same boy who had bullied him so badly he had changed schools. If Kurt could withstand all that and still be ready to dance why couldn't Dave just _man up_ for a change?

Dave was still shaking his head and blinking at him in confusion.

"Why is this so important to you?" he asked.

_Because you owe me_, thought Kurt.

"Because...you just seem so miserable," was what he settled on.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now. Get on with your life. Let me do the same. I don't have time for PFLAG or for that stupid Bully Whips club anymore."

"It wasn't stupid!" Kurt objected. "Well, the hats were stupid. But in principle..."

"I'm flunking English," Dave blurted out. "Happy now? I screwed up on all my papers last semester. I'm going to have to get a tutor and my dad might not let me play football this year because that one fucking grade is going to drag down my chances of getting into any kind of a good college. Any chances of getting out of this town and maybe..."

Dave fell silent, his shoulders slumping, but Kurt could tell where his thoughts had been headed. If Dave could leave for another town; a bigger town, maybe a more accepting town, then perhaps he could escape the closet too? He could be himself at long last.

"I can help you," said Kurt, barely thinking. "I'm sure you can tell by my eloquence and cultivation that English is one of my strongest subjects. I could be your tutor. God knows, I've had enough experience helping Finn with his homework. And you could help me too. I got a B- on a math test last year. I know you take Calculus, so..."

Dave frowned. "Are you serious?"

Kurt shrugged. He supposed he was.

"Meet me in the library this Friday after school. They'll be nobody around. Kids can't leave this place fast enough on the weekend. We can have a study session then maybe even..." He raised his PFLAG folder, "...read through some of this together?"

For a moment, Kurt thought he might have blown it by dragging everything back to his big blatant gay agenda. But Dave didn't flinch this time. He just put his hands in his pockets, bowing his head and tucking in his neck like a shy turtle.

"Yeah okay..." said Dave. "_Cool_."

Kurt nodded and turned on his heels. He left the locker room thinking that had been quite a progression for both of them. He'd been alone in Dave's company. There had been no talk of bullying or death threats. Neither of them had ended up crying. Maybe last year really was behind them now? It was like Kurt was talking to a different boy. That's why he made a point of calling him _Dave_ or _David _now. It was Karofsky who he hated. _Karofsky_...that sweaty ignorant bully who had made Kurt's life a living hell. Karofsky was nothing now. He was beaten. He was crippled. And if Dave could just find the courage to be honest about who he really was then that vile old bully would be chased away for good.

And that was something to aim for, right? Kurt felt certain it was a worthy cause for both of them. Or at least he did before he explained his plan to Blaine.

"Are you serious?" said Blaine in the same appalled tone that Dave had used when Kurt had showed him his folder full of colourful PFLAG materials.

Once again Kurt had met his boyfriend at the Lima Bean after school. They were only just sitting down with their medium drips. Sam and Mercedes would be joining them shortly so they had no time for a lengthy debate over this, let alone an argument.

"I want this to work," said Kurt. "It's my last year at McKinley, Blaine. I'd like to leave that school with something to show for it...a legacy for future gay kids maybe. The fact is if I start up this PFLAG chapter with just me and the Glee club, it'll be seen as another sissy loser group and nobody else will join. If Dave gets involved at least there'll be some diversity. I'm almost there, Blaine. A few study sessions and I think I'll change his mind."

Blaine leaned his head against his palm, rubbing at one of his temples.

"Kurt, you're talking about being alone, after school...with Dave Karofsky."

"What? He's not going to beat me up, Blaine. The bullying has stopped. I'm safe now. This is just an opportunity for me to get him to open up about his sexuality."

"_Yes_ and that's what I'm worried about!" said Blaine, his eyes wide and incredulous. "Kurt, you remember how you found out that Karofsky is gay, right?"

Kurt sipped his coffee. It tasted bitter. He'd forgotten to put sweetner in it. He took a long time swallowing, not wishing to continue this line of conversation.

"Yes Blaine, I think I can vaguely recall," he said at last.

"So you realise this isn't just a gay guy who needs your help," Blaine continued. "He's a gay guy who is interested in you. In fact, judging by his previous behaviour...he may have a very unhealthy infatuation with you."

"Well, what if he does?" Kurt answered flippantly. "That's his issue. It's not like I'm going to cheat on you with him of all people."

"And I'm saying...you can't be sure this guy will take 'no' for an answer."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay Blaine, what if I take my rape whistle and ask Miss Miriam the librarian to be ready to protect my virtue?" Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Kurt cut him off. "Don't start. Mercedes and Sam will be here any minute."

Blaine sighed and slumped back in his chair. "I don't get it," he muttered. "You used to be afraid of him. You used to _hate_ him. You don't owe him anything, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged again and sipped his coffee.

_He owes me_, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Blaine.<strong>

Karofsky would always be the guy who stole Kurt's first kiss.

Technically Blaine knew there were worse things that Karofsky had done; the physical menacing, the hateful gay slurs and finally the death threat that had forced Kurt out of McKinley. The kiss really shouldn't be the thing that bothered him most. But it was.

Kurt had been so upset when he had confided in Blaine. It was his first kiss from a boy, the first kiss that he counted as meaningful. Blaine's first experiences at kissing hadn't been a fairytale romance, but they hadn't been a nightmare either. For some reason _'Kiss Blaine!'_ had always been a popular suggestion in the Warblers 'Truth or Dare' games, especially when Wes was playing. Blaine's first kisses had been silly frivolous things shared with his accepting bi-curious friends. Blaine had never considered kisses to be sacred. At least not until the first time he'd kissed Kurt. He hoped Kurt considered _that_ to be his first kiss now. He just hoped it had been enough to take the bad memories away.

Blaine had been struggling with the idea of Kurt tutoring Karofsky since the start of the week. He knew what Kurt was trying to do. This was Kurt's chance to educate his bully, wasn't it? Hadn't that been Blaine's suggestion from the start? Oh, Blaine was full of good advice like that. Ideas that seemed perfect in theory until reality came crashing down. Hadn't it been Blaine's idea to ask Chad out to that Sadie Hawkins dance? Hadn't Blaine convinced his friend to go with him saying that they needed to show the bullies that they had every right to enjoy a social event too? And hadn't that night ended with them both sitting in the emergency room with the doctors looking over Chad's broken nose and Blaine wishing that he had come off worse in the fight...if only so he'd feel less guilty?

Blaine had only liked Chad platonically, but he often wondered if Chad had felt something more for him. His friend had been so scared about coming out and going public at a local dance. But he'd still done it on Blaine's asking. He'd said '_okay'_ – they would hold hands, they'd dance together. Their friendship had been done as much damage by those fists. When Blaine finally begged his parents to let him transfer he had told them it was the taunts and the name calling that were becoming intolerable. He had never told them he needed to get away because he couldn't look his best friend in the eye anymore.

When Thursday came, Blaine felt a familiar sense of panic seizing his chest. He'd made a few more attempts to reason with Kurt since Monday. But Kurt didn't really do discussions. What Kurt did was sit with an imperious look on his face expecting you to present a very compelling argument as to why he might not be right. When you had finished Kurt would look offended, he'd say something to the effect of _"I'll do whatever the hell I want,"_ and then he'd make a dramatic exit before you could raise any further objections.

There was only one loophole that Blaine had found for those occasions when Kurt refused to listen to him. Blaine had been telling himself all week that he wasn't going to use it. Not over this. But now it was after school, Kurt had a New Directions rehearsal and Burt Hummel was working late at the tire store. And Blaine was panicking.

This was it. This was his last chance.

And he was taking it.

"Hey Burt..." said Blaine, stepping into the garage, his fists bunched in his pockets.

Blaine still felt awkward saying _'Burt'_, but Kurt's dad had protested against both '_Mr Hummel'_ and _'Sir'_ which Blaine had tried to use earlier on in their relationship. In a few short months Blaine had built up an adoring respect for this man and felt like he should show him more reverence. From everything that Blaine had heard from Kurt, Burt alone had been a closer and wiser parent than his mom and dad put together.

Burt peered up from an open car hood and frowned at Blaine's arrival. "Hey...you know that Kurt's practicing with his Glee club till seven tonight, right?"

"I know, I know. There's...something I need to speak to you about."

Burt raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that? Because, you know...the last time we had one of these little talks you were telling me I should give my son sex education. Then a week later Kurt came home telling me you suddenly wanted to be his boyfriend..."

Blaine flushed. He felt like he had just walked into a trap.

"I'll admit my timing was unfortunate...and unintentional."

"No kidding!" Burt chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry...I'm only messing with you. Just don't go digging yourself into a hole this time, kid..."

"It's about Karofsky," said Blaine, just spitting it out.

Burt held his stare, his smile instantly fading. "I'm listening."

Blaine took a breath and then quickly went over Kurt's plans for starting a PFLAG chapter at McKinley, explaining how Kurt wanted it to be an offshoot of the new anti-bullying movement at the school and how he wanted Karofsky to help found the club as a form of penance. Burt just nodded, since he was aware of most of these plans already. But his face turned stormy when Blaine said Karofsky was refusing to get involved and Kurt was now offering him English tuition in an attempt to change his mind.

"English lessons?" Burt spat. "He doesn't owe that meathead anything!"

"Well, that's what I said. I've been telling Kurt that I don't think it's a good idea. I don't think...it's safe."

Burt sighed. "Look Blaine, I don't like that Karofsky kid anymore than you do. If I'd had my way we'd have had an expulsion rather than an apology. Even so...we got a confession out of him at that last meeting. He fessed up about the bullying and the threats right in front of his principal. Karofsky's on a short leash now. He's not getting any more second chances. One more complaint and he's out. Figgins gave me his word on that."

"It's not just the bullying though," Blaine blurted. "There's things the teachers at McKinley don't know about Karofsky. Things...Kurt never told them..."

Blaine's nerves had got the better of him. He knew he had said too much. The worry he had been feeling all week just had him babbling and wanting Burt Hummel to fix it all. He hated this feeling. He felt like a stupid little kid who needed an adult to help him. All Blaine knew was he didn't want this situation with Karofsky to turn bad again. And when he thought back to Chad's bleeding nose or to Jeremiah getting fired or to Kurt in tears because he'd lost his first kiss to a hateful thug...Blaine couldn't trust his own judgement anymore. He only trusted that Burt would make the right call and Kurt would listen to his dad.

Burt's expression was stony and close to anger. "_Things_? What kind of things? I'm guessing these are things that Kurt never told _me_ either, right?"

Burt slammed down the hood of the car he had been working on. He gestured for Blaine to follow him into his office. Blaine swallowed, bracing himself for a probable interrogation. Once inside Burt found himself a chair to sit and fume in.

"I always knew there was something he wasn't telling me..." Burt muttered, drumming his fingers on his desk. He looked up at Blaine. "Well then?"

Blaine took a seat, clenching his hands in his lap.

"It's about why Karofsky was giving Kurt such a hard time. Why he threatened to kill him...the reason he was always trying to..."

Blaine shut his eyes and told himself to stop stalling. There was no nice way to out somebody, even a guy who he hated.

"...he's gay. Karofsky's gay and that's the reason."

"_What_?" Burt snapped like Blaine had made a really tasteless joke.

"He's...very deeply in the closet," he said, finding another way to phrase it.

Burt sat and stared, taking that in. After a moment, his lips tightened and he nodded to himself, as if he'd finally seen the logic in a very troubling puzzle.

"Kurt knew?" Burt said at last. "Like...a gaydar thing?"

"Not exactly," Blaine didn't know how to begin explaining this part. He wished now he had prepared some kind of lie. As far as he knew, Kurt hadn't told anyone else about the kiss. This wasn't his confession to make. He tried to dance around it.

"From what Kurt has told me it seems Karofsky..._made a pass_ at him and after Kurt rejected his advances, he got angry, he was scared that his secret would get out and that's when he threatened Kurt."

Burt raised his hand. "Blaine, I'm a simple man. I'm not sure what 'making a pass' means at your fancy school, but could you tell me in plain English please?"

Blaine closed his eyes again. "It means...he kissed him."

Blaine couldn't look at Burt now so he settled for staring down at his own knotted fingers. He really hoped he was doing the right thing here. He had to be.

"I blame myself, Mr Hummel. I gave Kurt bad advice and I feel...I feel like I put him in that situation. I should've told him to stay away from Karofsky. I really think he should stay away from him now. Kurt's pushing too hard for Karofsky to come out and I don't think he'll react well to it. Either that or...Karofsky's going to get the wrong idea."

"Don't sweat it," said Burt. "Just let me handle this, okay?"

That was all Blaine needed to hear. He could settle on feeling bad that he'd gone behind Kurt's back and betrayed a few well kept secrets. Blaine could live with that. At his old school when he wasn't being bullied over his sexuality, he'd had kids calling him a '_snitch'_ for trying to get help from his teachers. Blaine had learned the hard way that teachers often fail to protect kids who are being bullied. But he had faith that a man like Burt could help.

Kurt was still going to be mad with him though. Kurt had been telling Blaine that Karofsky had apologised, that he was sorry for what he'd done. But then...Finn had also told Blaine that Karofsky had apologised to the Glee club and Finn had said it sounded like he was full of crap. If Blaine didn't trust himself, he trusted Karofsky even less. Maybe Kurt just wanted to see the good in his former bully, like Kurt had wanted to believe the other kids at McKinley would let him enjoy his junior Prom. Blaine didn't want to see Kurt be wrong again, even it meant Blaine _doing_ something wrong in order to put things right.

"Tell Kurt I'm sorry," said Blaine, raising his head at last.

Burt nodded his head and looking into the man's eyes, Blaine believed it would be okay this time. No one would get hurt. They could all just move on.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Finn.<strong>

Finn was still getting used to living in a house with full-sized family. There were a lot more voices to hear. And it wasn't just the extra noise that was the trouble.

Finn would often stumble on conversations that he knew he shouldn't be listening to, learning things that he really didn't want to know. Like that time he walked by the lounge and heard his mom complaining to Burt about how she'd _"never liked that Quinn girl"_ and she didn't know what Finn was thinking taking up with her again after all her lies. A few months before that Finn had been on the landing and had overheard Kurt and Blaine having a lively debate about which New Directions boy was the hottest. Finn had lingered by the door till he heard them both agree on _'Sam'_. Finn's pride had been a little hurt until he had convinced himself it would have been super weird if either of them had chosen him. He had hurried away before he could hear Kurt and Blaine ranking the Warblers in order of cuteness.

So usually when Finn overheard stuff that he wasn't meant to know, he'd keep it to himself or he'd try his best to forget about it. Try to put it out of his mind.

Well...there was no way that was happening this time.

Mr Schue had sent Finn home early from Glee practice after he'd bust his ankle trying to copy the sweet new dance move that Mike had been showing them. Finn had decided to stop by at Burt's tire shop to raid his First Aid kit. But when Finn had arrived his stepdad wasn't anywhere to be seen. Then he'd heard the voices in Burt's office. He had recognised Blaine's voice right away. Blaine seemed to like talking to Burt a lot. Finn thought maybe Blaine liked to treat Burt as a second father too. Finn had been about to open the door and say '_Hey'_ to them both when he'd stopped. And he'd stood at the door. And he'd listened.

Finn had needed to stagger out of the tire shop real quick, pain shooting up his leg, when he had heard the scrape of chairs signalling Blaine and Burt leaving the office. When he got home all the things he'd heard were still buzzing around his head. Kurt had gone directly up to his room after rehearsals. Burt had followed him upstairs and tried to talk but Kurt had insisted that he had a lot of homework to finish and there was his moisturizing routine to find time for too. So Finn had waited until 11:30 after their parents had turned in.

It was Kurt's habit to bring Finn a mug of warm milk before he went to bed. When it was getting close to midnight Finn went to heat the milk himself. He placed both their cups on a tray and stepped into Kurt's room, being careful not to spill. He found Kurt wearing his silk pyjamas and sitting cross-legged on his mattress, surrounded by papers. Finn looked a little closer and he saw this wasn't homework, but pamphlets on that Gay Flag group that Kurt wanted to start. Kurt tried to tidy them away as Finn set down the milk mugs.

"I thought you were asleep," Kurt flustered. "Didn't you sprain your ankle? Usually when you've hurt yourself you refuse to move and Carole has to wait on you."

Finn shrugged. "It doesn't hurt so bad now I've got one of those support bandages," He smiled eagerly as Kurt sipped his milk. "How is it...am I getting better?"

Kurt winced, brushing away the foamy white skin that clung to his lip. "It's a little overdone, but you've not turned it into meringue this time. Thanks Finn. Sorry I haven't had time to talk tonight. The first week of senior year; the beginning of the end! So much to accomplish..."

"Thing is, dude..." said Finn, settling on Kurt's couch. "We really need to talk. Remember how at the wedding I promised I'd always have your back? Well, I'm trying to make good on that promise now. So...just let me have a brotherly moment here, okay?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Is this going to involve hugging? Because I'm only agreeing to that if you've showered. And used that exfoliating body scrub I gave you."

Finn ignored the dig at his personal hygiene and pushed on.

"I think you need to watch out. Blaine visited your dad at the shop after school today. I heard them talking about stuff. _Serious_ stuff. I think they're planning some sort of intervention. Something about you and Karofsky and a library study group..."

Finn didn't need to say anything more than that. Kurt clenched his teeth and then flung himself back against his pillows in unbridled frustration.

"_Of course_ he told my dad!" Kurt muttered, punching his mattress. "Why wouldn't he? They agree on _everything_!" Kurt growled at little and then pulled himself upright. "_Fine_. I'll just have to tell Dad the same thing over breakfast as I've been telling Blaine all week long...that Karofsky has changed for the better and I'm on a mission to see the same kind of progress spreads through the school as a whole. Is that really so bad?"

Finn shrugged. "I'm with you, dude. It'd be sweet if Karofsky and all the other guys at McKinley could stop seeing '_gay'_ as something wrong. But, you know...I really thought Karofsky had changed when the team helped out with the halftime show. But after we won the big game he just went back to being an asshole again."

Finn cringed a little. He'd never told Kurt that he had tried to make friends with Dave that week. Part of him had felt like a traitor to his brother for every moment that he hadn't spent kicking Karofsky in the nuts. But then Finn could also remember when he and Karofsky had been in middle school together. He remembered how Karofsky got his growth spurt late; how he used to be this quiet little chubby kid who was good at math and always got picked last for sports. How Puck used to tease him and Finn used to laugh. Finn knew he had been an ass before Glee club too. He had to believe that others could change.

"Don't worry," said Kurt, breaking into his thoughts. "I'm not getting my hopes up too much. I'll always be prepared for the possibility of Karofsky relapsing into ignorance. But if I want change people's views at McKinley then I need him. Unless you think you've still got enough social standing to promote our PFLAG chapter to the jocks?"

Finn swallowed. He now had a very scary image in his head of Kurt handing him rainbow coloured flyers and asking him to pass them out in the locker room. If Finn thought that was a suicide mission then Karofsky would surely..._well_...

"Dude, there's more..." said Finn, coming to the really awkward part of their brother talk. "Blaine and your dad were talking for quite a long time. I heard some stuff I don't think I was supposed to know...I'm not even sure if I heard it right."

"What are you babbling about, Finn?" Kurt asked impatiently.

Finn squirmed. "Dude...did..." He paused for what seemed like forever.

"What?" said Kurt; suddenly apprehensive.

"...did you kiss Karofsky?" he finished.

Kurt's expression iced over. "Get out of my room."

And then Kurt actually got to his feet looking like he might attempt to physically throw Finn out of his bedroom despite Finn being way too big to throw.

"Kurt, wait...wait! All I heard was Blaine saying _'He kissed him'_. They were talking about you and Karofsky. I'm sorry. I must've heard them wrong. Kurt, _please_...I don't want mom and Burt to wake up. And seriously...you're hurting my arm!"

Kurt released his grip and let Finn sink back onto the couch, but he still seemed enraged. He leaned in closer, lowering his voice into an angry hiss.

"He kissed _me_, Finn," said Kurt. "I wasn't expecting it, I didn't agree to it and nobody was supposed to know about it. I only ever told Blaine and..."

Finn was busy reeling. "So Karofsky really is _gay_? I mean...I once had the idea that he might be...because he never seemed to have a girlfriend. But then he started dating Santana and you have to be super straight to date a smoking chick like her, right?"

Kurt wasn't listening. His eyes had gone all distant.

"Blaine told my dad?" Kurt murmured.

He sank slowly onto the mattress. He closed his eyes for a moment then reached for a page of his PFLAG starter pack and screwed it into a tight ball.

"It's over then," he said. "Blaine and my dad will agree that Dave is a crazy sexual predator and I'm too much of a damsel in distress to fend him off."

With these words Kurt sounded deeply bitter but not at all surprised.

Finn frowned. "So Karofsky really is into you then?"

Kurt rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "How would I know?"

Finn squinted, unsure why he'd have to explain this. "Well...can't you tell? I mean, from the way he stares at you? And the fact that he...totally kissed you."

Kurt's stare drifted down from the ceiling and settled on the far wall.

"Because all of us gay guys are crazy stalkers who don't understand that no means no," Kurt muttered under his breath. "Isn't that right, Finn?"

"Dude..._no_! I wasn't talking about that. Don't let's talk about that."

"It might help actually..." said Kurt, with a calmness in his voice that freaked Finn out a little. "Did you ever think that I was going to try to kiss you?"

Finn sighed. "I guess not. I mean, it used to be you'd only ever hug the girls and wouldn't get too close to us guys. So I didn't think that you'd..._do_ anything. Except stare at me. Which was freaky and awkward. It was the feelings that made it intense."

Kurt's cheeks flushed and he wouldn't look at him. He could never look at Finn when they were talking about this. They almost never talked about it anymore, since they were brothers now and that made the issue super creepy for both of them.

"Why didn't you stop it?" Kurt asked in a quiet voice. "Why did you let it go on so long?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't want you to get upset or mad. I always really liked you as a friend and I didn't want to screw that up, even though I almost _did_. But also...I guess...you were always saying you thought I was cool. Like...everything I did you'd say nice things about me. And that felt good, especially on days when Quinn or Rachel were yelling at me. It made me feel like a hero or something. Like I could already imagine you as my little brother, looking up to me..."

Finn smiled, thinking of the day he had pulled on red rubber dress and took a stand against Karofsky and his jerk friend, just so Kurt might look at him like he was a decent person again.

"I'm happy things worked out the way they did," Finn concluded. "With you and me, and mom and Burt...it's what I wanted. Even if you don't think I'm cool anymore."

Kurt finally met his stare. "Actually Finn Hudson you can still be very cool sometimes." He rubbed his eyes. "I need sleep...whatever tomorrow is going to bring."

"I got your back," Finn reminded him.

Finn held up his fist. Kurt blinked at it in confusion and then held up his hand for a high five. Finn patiently reached over and closed Kurt's fingers over his palm. Then they bumped knuckles and Kurt actually managed a smile.

"Don't worry about me," Kurt said. "Just watch out for Blaine or my dad or both of them showing up at school tomorrow. If they don't say or do anything then I'm going ahead with my study group. I'm sorry, but I've got to try. But I've got a really horrible feeling my dad is going to go to Figgins and tell him about the kiss...which would mean outing Dave and then me keeping his secret will have all been for nothing. I'm also worried Blaine might get it into his head to attempt another bully confrontation. Him and Dave came close to blows the night of the benefit. If they got into a fight...Blaine would get beaten to a pulp and Dave would get himself expelled. I don't want that for either of them."

Finn nodded along to Kurt's rapid stream of thoughts. He didn't know how to keep up with him sometimes. His mind worked fast and his words sometimes blurred together. Finn could only nod and hope that Kurt knew what he was doing.

"Whatever you need, dude...I'm there."

* * *

><p><strong>4. Burt.<strong>

This was typical of Burt's experience of parenting. Every time he thought he had it figured out, just when he felt he could offer good fatherly advice for any problem Kurt might come up with, there'd be something else that he was in no way prepared for.

When your kid's gay you worry that he's going to be lonely; that he's going to be teased and worse than teased. But Burt hadn't thought about some guy - some _bigger, aggressive_ guy – hitting on Kurt, even forcing himself on his son. Blaine was too prim to really spell out what the problem was, but Burt had caught the meaning behind his concerns; that Kurt might be exposing himself to sexual harassment (_further_ sexual harassment) and giving this creep the opportunity to take advantage. Or...or maybe not? Maybe this Karofsky kid had just been losing his head and lashing out at Kurt ever since he figured out he's gay. Either way, Burt couldn't quite stomach the idea of Kurt being anywhere near this freaked out closet case. Not after last year. Burt was all about giving kids second chances when they were still young and stupid. But Burt was a father too and that tended to make him a hypocrite since he could feel nothing but blind rage towards anyone who'd dare hurt his kid.

Burt had wanted to talk about all this last night, but Kurt was avoiding him so Burt hadn't pushed it. He hadn't got it clear in his head what he was going to say or do yet anyway. But after a mostly sleepless night and a distracted day at work, Burt had closed up the shop early and had arrived at school in time for the 3:30 bell. He was there waiting to meet Kurt as he stepped out of his French class. Kurt didn't look as surprised as he'd expected.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kurt said lightly. "Honestly, it's only the first week back after the summer break. No need for another meeting with Figgins just yet. Nobody has been bullying me, I'm not competing with Rachel for any solos and I haven't been yelling abuse at Mr Schue for not listening to my campaigns for song selections. So there's no need to come barging into school to kick up a fuss on my behalf just now. I keep telling you, dad...it won't make you popular at parent/teacher conferences."

Burt ignored his son's patronising and plainly rehearsed speech.

"I'm not here to see Figgins," he said.

Kurt blinked. "You're not?" he said, sounding hopeful.

Burt shrugged. "It's been too hot working in the garage today. I thought we might go visit that new frozen yogurt place that opened up last week. You know...you're always telling me that stuff tastes like ice cream only it's much healthier for me."

Kurt's eyes shone a little at that. Burt knew he could always score points by showing willing to follow Kurt's dietary advice. And if there were two things that Kurt loved it was low fat comfort food and quality time with his old man. Still, Kurt hesitated and Burt stood waiting for him to admit that he had plans to meet that Karofsky kid in the library for their study session. In the end Kurt said nothing. He just sighed.

"That'd be lovely, dad," said Kurt, giving in.

They didn't talk during the car ride, but Burt let Kurt's Andrew Lloyd Webber compilation play on the stereo as another hint that he was being Mr Nice Dad here and he just wanted Kurt to talk to him. When they arrived at the newly opened _Pinkberry_, Burt treated Kurt to the watermelon frogurt and Kurt said it was okay for Burt to get the chocolate one. They found a quiet table in the corner to sit and eat and avoid each other's stares for a few more moments. Burt didn't know where to start. It was Kurt who finally broke the silence.

"Blaine told you, didn't he?" he said softly.

Burt's head shot up. He wasn't expecting Kurt to be ahead of him.

"If by _'told me'_ you mean he said something about you staying after school for a little homework club with the guy who threatened to kill you...then yeah. He did."

"From the way you're acting I think he told you more than that."

"And how am I acting?"

"Like you think I need to be wrapped up in blankets and taken for therapy," Kurt shook his head and shifted in his chair. "You and Blaine both..."

Burt winced at the resentment in Kurt's tone. He really didn't want the boys getting into a fight over this. He knew they'd have their issues and spats like any other couple. But Burt wanted Kurt to make a decent run of things with Blaine. Sure, that Anderson kid was a little clueless and a little too mannered for Burt's tastes. But Burt's instincts told him that Blaine was relatively safe. As a father, _safe_ was very high on his priority list.

"He's your boyfriend and he's worried," Burt offered by way of defence. "He told me he was sorry. I'm sure he'll say the same to you the next time you see him. Just you remember how much support he gave you last year when you were going through this whole bullying ordeal. When you were scared and upset and he was the one you turned to. Blaine's got every reason not to trust Karofsky around you. More reasons than I thought."

"So I'm not allowed to be mad at him for telling you?" asked Kurt.

"I don't know, Kurt...am I allowed to be mad at you for _not_ telling me?"

Kurt faltered. "That was...it wasn't your business, dad."

"When I'm the one forking out money for private school over that kid's threats you bet it's my business!" Burt snapped, losing his composure too soon.

Kurt flushed and lowered his head, staring at the melting pink swirls in his bowl. Burt quietly cursed himself because he didn't want to guilt trip Kurt about the school fees. Carole and him had decided that if they needed to move Kurt to a new school then it had to be Dalton. In any other public school a kid as different as Kurt would get given a hard time and he'd have no friends there to back him up. Dalton was what Kurt had needed at the time. He had Blaine to show him the ropes and there was no risk of harassment. Kurt had needed a break, not just from the bullying, but all the stress Burt knew he must have caused him that week he spent lying in a coma. He didn't want to make Kurt feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," said Burt, backing up a little. "I just meant that...you should be able to talk to me about things like that. I won't get mad over it."

"But you _do _get angry, dad," said Kurt. "You get hurt and upset and it's not good for your heart. So I didn't tell you. It would've only stressed you out."

Burt shook his head. "Kurt...do I have to keep reminding you that I'm the parent in this family? I'm the one who protects you, okay? So I don't want you keeping things from me because you've got it in your head that I'm some kind of invalid."

"I told you what you needed to know," said Kurt. "I knew that you were going to tell the teachers and I didn't want you telling them about _that_."

"About what exactly?" said Burt, curious if Kurt was going to say it out loud.

"That he's gay," said Kurt, hushing his voice.

Okay. So they were really going to talk about this then.

"Kurt, I wouldn't have been telling the teachers he's gay just to spite him. I'd have been telling your teachers the full facts about what he did. It might have helped us get the kid expelled without any second chances. It's sexual harassment, Kurt. I think that might've got the school board's attention. If it had been a girl who he had been stalking, intimidating and forcing his attentions on, you think anyone would've let it slide?"

"I'm not a girl, dad," Kurt wearily reminded him. "If I were a girl, Dave would be straight and we would both have a very different set of problems."

"Well, that's not an excuse," said Burt.

Kurt shrugged. "I know what you're saying. Maybe it would've helped our case, but...if the school board was willing to overlook a gay kid receiving a death threat, but would have happily confirmed an expulsion for a gay kid who kissed a boy without permission...I don't know if I'd have found that result very comforting. I know that being gay puts me at a disadvantage. If the only way that I could beat Dave was by exposing him to the same judgements...well, I don't really see any victory in that."

"So why are you trying so hard to push him out of the closet now?"

Kurt blinked at the accusation. "Excuse me?"

"Blaine told me. He says you're on a bit of a mission with him."

"That's different," Kurt insisted. "I want Dave to come out for himself. He's so miserable. I really think that if he educated himself, if he learned to accept himself and was finally able to be open and brave about his sexuality, then it would be for the best."

"You really think that?" said Burt. "Because Kurt...I was on the football team in high school. If a buddy of mine had come out and told us he was gay then..."

Kurt tensed up, staring at him hard. "Then what?"

"Then I don't think we would've been friends anymore."

That was the nicest way Burt could put it. Burt didn't want to say _'we would have kicked his ass'_ or _'we would have made his life hell'_. He really hoped he wouldn't have done that, but he had been an idiot back then. He never knew any real gay kids in school so his intolerance was never put to the test. Back then '_gay'_ was just a hateful word him and his buddies would sneer at someone if they were being a sissy or being smart...a long time before Burt could have ever guessed that his only son would turn out to be gay. And surely there _were_ gay kids at Burt's school but none of them ever came out and said it. Probably because the likes of Burt and his friends had frightened them all into secrecy.

"But you changed," Kurt reminded him. "You evolved. Maybe others can too?"

"It takes time, Kurt," Burt admitted. "It took me years. And if we were in high school together...I wouldn't like the idea of you hanging around _me_ either."

"So you're banning me from hanging out with him then?" asked Kurt.

"I'm saying I want you put last year behind you. Just let it go."

Kurt frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I think you're dwelling on Karofsky too much. That's understandable. That kid put you through a lot, Kurt. Not just the bullying. You had to leave your friends and change to a different school. I had to cut down your allowance to almost nothing to pay those tuition fees. You had to wear a uniform each day instead of your own clothes. You had to miss being with your Glee club when they won at Regionals after all that hard work you put in. You went through all that because of Karofsky and all you got was a '_sorry'_. You accepted the apology because you wanted to get back to your school and get your place back in your choir. But he didn't do anything to make up for all that you'd lost."

"So you think this is about revenge?" said Kurt and he was squirming in his seat now as if Burt was picking at a wound that had never fully healed.

"I think maybe you want this kid to come out for _you_, not for him," Burt said slowly, not wanting to throw Kurt into a temper. "If he comes out and the school is accepting, you can take the credit for it. You can be the hero and not a victim making a complaint about him forcing kisses on you. But if he comes out and the wolves all turn on him...at least it'll take the heat off you for a while. I don't blame you for being bitter, Kurt...for wanting to find some way to win. But you need to let it go. Don't waste your energy trying to settle scores in high school. You won't beat the bullies by changing their views. You'll beat them by going off into the world and making something of yourself while they are stuck in this nowhere town doing their dead end jobs. That's how you'll win."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he nodded. Burt knew it was the mention of Kurt leaving that was setting him off. They both knew the day was coming. They knew that Kurt had his wild dreams for the big city. They knew that in less than a year their whole life together would be reduced to phone calls and visits on occasional weekends. They knew it was coming. They were bracing themselves. It didn't make it any less painful.

"You're my kid for just a little while longer, Kurt," said Burt, reaching for his hand and trying to look him in the eyes as Kurt frantically swiped at his tears. "After that you'll be out on your own and I won't have any real say about what you do and who you hang around with. But if there's one last thing I do as a father, then it's going to be seeing that you get the future you deserve. That means I gotta be strict and get you to focus on what matters. You can't let Karofsky or any of the other bullies at that school distract you this year. You get your grades. You win your Nationals. You show them that..."

He fell silent, because Kurt just nodding and crying now and if Burt carried on like this he was going to end up in tears too. It was enough to tell Burt he'd been right or right enough, even if it wasn't something Kurt had been fully aware of or had wanted to hear.

"Go wash your face," said Burt, nodding towards the bathroom door behind them. "Carole will be getting dinner ready. We'd better get home."

Burt watched Kurt disappear into the boy's room. As he sat and waited for his son to return all he could think was _'One more year...less than...'_

* * *

><p><strong>5. Dave<strong>

Dave arrived at the library at 3:30 sharp. He found a table right at the back. He didn't want his friends to walk by and see him sitting alone in the nerd zone. He sat quiet and hidden; his eyes glued to the round clock face on the wall.

As the minute hand drew closer to 4pm Dave hissed with frustration and moved to the most central table, book shelves all around him. Maybe Kurt had stopped by and hadn't seen him? Maybe he was running late for some reason? Kurt had never failed to meet Dave at the check points when the Bully Whips were still doing his security detail. If Dave just waited in a more prominent place, Kurt would be sure to come and meet him.

The minutes ticked by and Dave still sat there alone. The old librarian lady was scowling at him from her desk now, seeming certain that Dave had only come here to cause trouble. Dave lowered his eyes and focused on skim reading over Act 5 of Macbeth_...out, damned spot!...so much blood...what's done cannot be undone_. Stupid fucking play.

As the hour drew closer to 5pm, it was becoming pretty damned obvious that Kurt wasn't coming. Dave could feel his cheeks burning red. He was still just sitting and waiting like some girl who'd been stood up by her date. Kurt was probably off someplace great with his boyfriend and they'd both be laughing about how they had pulled a prank on the big dumb jock bully. Dave was the idiot who'd been thinking about this stupid English tutoring all week and had actually planned things to say to Kurt; some good advice for math problems, which might've sounded impressive and made Dave look smart.

But no. Let's face it. This whole thing was about making Dave look stupid.

"It's time for me to lock up," said the old librarian in clipped irritated tones.

Dave sighed and collected up his books. He wiped the clammy film of sweat from his brow and headed out to the parking lot. He wanted to get home as quickly as possible, try to forget this whole thing. Then raising his head...he saw it wasn't going to be that easy.

Someone was waiting for him by his car. It wasn't Kurt though.

It was Kurt's little Ken doll of a boyfriend.

Hudson was there too, in the middle of some sort of hushed argument with the Ken doll. As Dave drew closer to his car, the two of them stepped forward blocking his path. The Ken doll had his jaw squared and his fists clenched by his sides, like he was trying to look like a tough guy, though seriously...the skinny Asian and the wheelchair kid had been more intimidating. Hudson was hanging back with his palms raised, looking like he wanted to break up a fight rather than start one; always the hippy peacemaker.

"Can I help you?" asked Dave, just wanting to get to his fucking car.

The Ken doll held his stare; his face was calm, though his eyes looked nervous.

"Just stay away from him, alright?" the guy told him.

Dave stared back, torn between several impulses. His first instinct was just to knock the stupid little fairy-boy on his ass. It would probably only take one punch, though he'd be left with Hudson to deal with. Dave also thought he might point out to the Ken doll that it was Kurt who wouldn't leave _him_ alone; wouldn't let up about his stupid gay club or his vision of how Dave was going to change things for all the scared little closeted kids at McKinley. Yeah, there were a lot of things Dave felt like saying and doing to prep-school Ken.

But...what would be the point?

This guy was Kurt's boyfriend. He'd already won.

"Fine," he answered with a shrug. Then he sidestepped around them both, got in his car and drove away, leaving them just standing there in the car park.

Dave came home to an empty house. His dad was out at a business dinner and mom had gone along with him. He didn't bother eating any dinner, just a protein shake. He felt fat and stupid and useless. After pacing around the house for a while, Dave went up to his room, switched on his computer and opened a new document for his English assignment. Fuck it. He didn't need Kurt's help. He could pass this stupid subject on his own. He could get into a good college without a lousy tutor. And then..._maybe in junior college_...that's when Santana was planning to come out, right? If that crazy bitch could do it, why not him?

Three hours later Dave had only managed one paragraph of his essay. And it was a really shit paragraph at that. Around 10pm he heard a car pulling into the drive and braced himself, knowing that his father would come up and check on him.

"Hey David," his dad said, poking his head round the door.

"Hey Dad," said Dave, forcing a smile.

"How did the study session with Kurt go?"

Dave kept his smile in place. At least he had a lot of practise in lying to his father. "Oh, it went fine, dad. Kurt really helped me to make sense of some things that I'd had trouble understanding before. English isn't as hard as I thought. But you know...I don't think it's fair to expect Kurt to help me with my homework every week. He has a lot of rehearsals for Glee club. I don't think he has the time."

His dad nodded, understanding. "So we'll get you a tutor. I said that I would, David. It's your senior year and we need to get your grades back up to scratch. I'm just so proud that you've managed to resolve this conflict with Kurt. He seems like a nice kid. He could be a good influence on you. And I don't mind that he's gay at all."

Dave swallowed. _He knows, he knows, he knows_... he thought. Why did it always feel like his father was trying to trick him into a confession he wasn't ready to make?

"Well, I'll let you get on," his dad said. "Keep up the good work."

The moment his dad closed the door, Dave shut down his computer, turned off the lights and threw himself down on his bed. He stared out of his window, then up at the shadowed ceiling and finally at the alarm clock ticking away by his bed. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, but he just wanted to be alone in the dark to wallow in his stupid screwed up feelings where nobody else could see them. He lay like that for hours, watching the clock.

Just after midnight, something _hit_ against his window.

Dave sat upright in bed, wondering if he had imagined the sound against the glass. Then something hit it again, something like dirt or gravel. Dave got out of his bed, pulled on his jeans and went to the window. He couldn't fucking believe it.

Kurt was standing in his garden, waving for him to come down.

Dave couldn't bring himself to think anything except from _fuck, fuck, fuck_, as he tugged on his shoes and his letterman jacket and crept down the stairs. He stepped out onto the lawn where Kurt was waiting for him; like they were some couple in a movie, meeting after dark so their parents wouldn't know. But Dave knew he was just dreaming when he thought like that. So he wasn't going to be all _grateful_ that Kurt finally came.

"What the hell, dude!" Dave hissed, throwing up his hands. "Is that your twisted idea of a joke? You left me sitting in the _fucking_ library!"

Kurt just shrugged. He looked really tired.

"You threatened to kill me and forced me to transfer to another school for months," he shot back. Like, Kurt now had a very long quota for treating Dave like crap and not saying sorry, because it hardly compared to all the shit Dave had done to him.

"My dad showed up after school," Kurt continued. "He took me out for frozen yogurt. We talked..." He sighed a little. "He doesn't want us hanging around together."

"And you always do everything your daddy tells you?" Dave sneered.

"Clearly not," Kurt rebuffed. He shrugged again. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. I thought I owed you an explanation at least. But after tonight? Yes, I'll be taking my father's advice. I have to. It's what he needs. And it's what's best for me too."

Dave nodded, struggling to take that in. So this was it, then? This was probably the last decent conversation that he was ever going to have with Kurt. He wasn't going to talk to Kurt at school anymore. They'd just...pass each other by in the halls.

"My dad's scared about me being alone with you," Kurt added.

"But you're not scared?"

"I'm making a point of not being scared."

Dave snorted a laugh, because Kurt sounded like he thought he deserved a medal for this achievement. Then he looked at Kurt again. He was stood with his arms folded over his chest, keeping a good distance between them. Maybe there was part of Kurt that was still scared of Dave and what he might do. Maybe it was really something that Kurt had come here alone, in the night, with none of his protectors knowing where he was.

"Well, at least I won't have you bugging me to join that PFLAG thing anymore," Dave said, trying to find some kind of a bright side to this shitty situation.

"I wanted it for me, not for you," Kurt admitted. "I...I wasn't being honest when I was trying to convince you to come out of the closet. While I do think you'd feel better if you weren't living a lie and thinking of your sexuality as a dirty secret...I can't promise that coming out will make things easier. If you admit that you're gay, there will be some people who won't accept you. You'll hear them whispering about you in the hallways. You'll probably have some of the jocks calling you names, shoving you into lockers, even threatening to hit you just for existing. You'll find that when you're showering after sports, there'll be certain guys who'll glare at you. And if you look back at them, then they'll get angry and claim you were checking them out. So just keep your eyes on the floor and get out as quickly as possible. If word spreads outside school you might get some people making anonymous calls to your house, just to call you a '_fag'_. So always try to answer the phone before your parents do..." Kurt sighed. "If you don't think you're ready to handle any of that you might want to wait a little longer to come out. I thought you deserved the truth..."

Dave stared at him, his heart pounding, feeling like he might just puke.

"So...was getting me to come out your idea of payback?"

"Not entirely," said Kurt. "It wasn't my evil little plot to screw you over, David. But maybe part of me wanted you to know how it felt. You did most of that stuff to me, remember? If you experienced a bit of homophobia yourself...at least the punishment would fit the crime. You spent long enough punishing me. It'd make it easier for me to forgive you."

Dave's chest tightened. "I thought you did forgive me."

Kurt winced. "Maybe I struggle to let go of my grudges too."

Dave nodded, trying to accept that. After all, it wasn't really fair to expect Kurt to always be the innocent party. Really, why shouldn't Kurt want Dave to get a taste of his own medicine after everything that he'd done to deserve it? He should just be letting Kurt have his little victory. But...no, _screw that_. Kurt left him in the fucking library.

"_Fine_. I get it," Dave sneered. "You made your point. Good for you. So why don't you run home to daddy now and maybe tell your stupid boyfriend to get off my case."

"I already did tell him," Kurt said softly. "Don't take it so personally. Blaine has bullying demons of his own. I've said that he needs to let it go too."

Dave nodded. "So are we done here? Is there anything else?"

Kurt sighed. "Well, since we're sharing and since this is my last chance, I thought I might as well just ask..." He shuffled awkwardly. "Do you like me?"

Dave just stared at him. His mind was filled with nothing but _fuck fuck fuck_ again.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," said Kurt. "I'm only asking you because I know what it's like...to having feelings for someone and not really be able to express them. It can make you go a bit crazy. I've crossed a few lines myself."

_Hudson_, thought Dave. _Gotta be_. Kurt's fucking stepbrother. So really, Kurt had a lot of nerve calling him crazy. He couldn't even believe they were having this conversation.

"So...do you?" Kurt asked again. _Jesus_.

"What do you care?" Dave snapped back. "I don't need you feeling sorry for me or trying to understand. You've got your perfect shiny boyfriend, right? Do you love _him_?"

Dave didn't quite know what had compelled him to ask that, but..._fuck it._

"_Yes_..." said Kurt, though there was a stiffness to his tone. "I love him enough to want him to be a part of my future. You should be thinking about your future too, Dave; who you might meet if you get into a good college. Me and Blaine are going to New York together. It may not last forever, but..." He winced. "Once we're in the city, we might drift apart...he might lose interest...we'll both have other options for the first time."

Dave wondered why Kurt was telling him all this stuff. Maybe it was easier for Kurt to tell someone like him about his boyfriend trouble. Someone who he wasn't planning to speak to again after tonight. Someone who _wasn't even an option_.

"I'll always tell people Blaine was my first love," Kurt said distantly like he was just talking to himself now. "My high school sweetheart. I'll always say that he was the boy who asked me to dance at my Prom. The first boy I ever kissed..."

Dave swallowed. He knew it was a lie. He'd learned from overheard conversations between Kurt and Mercedes that Blaine hadn't been his boyfriend at the start. He'd just been Kurt's new crush. And even though him and Azimio used to joke that Kurt had made out with every dude in Glee club and that's how they all got converted to the gayness of show choir...well, he knew it wasn't true. Dave knew he'd stolen Kurt's first kiss. Now it looked like Kurt was taking it back. And why did that hurt so much? Dave had made Kurt fear for his life if he ever dared to tell anyone about that kiss. Now Kurt was doing just that; promising to never tell, to strike that kiss from the record, like it never happened, never was. It was what Dave had wanted. Only now? It felt like a punishment to fit the crime.

Dave laughed. It was an ugly rasping sound that came out of his mouth, but he laughed still because it was the only way to keep himself from crying.

"Well whatever," he shrugged. "I never was your type anyway."

"I don't think I really have a type," Kurt admitted.

"That right?" Dave laughed some more. "So if hadn't been for...for _everything_..."

Dave's words quickly trailed off along with his laughter. No, he couldn't ask that question. He didn't want to know. _He wasn't an option_. He'd already lost.

"I don't know," said Kurt, answering regardless. "It would've really been something for a gay couple to get coronated at the prom. We could've ruled the school."

Kurt attempted a smile, as if he was saying this to make Dave feel better. Like he was trying to share a joke about what stupid dreamers they'd both been. Kurt's face fell when he looked into Dave's eyes and got the hint that he was only making it worse.

"But everything did happen..." said Kurt with a solemn nod.

Dave nodded back. "Can you please just go now?"

That was it. No big goodbye, no more apologies, no more speeches about how it would all be better one day. Kurt only stopped for a moment and patted Dave's arm, which might be the first time Kurt had ever touched Dave when he hadn't just been pushing him away. Then he was gone and there was only the garden and Dave alone.

He breathed the night air for a moment.

Then he returned to the shadows of his room.

_Ends_


End file.
